Waiting For You
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: She was there for him until her departure. They were reunited until the were pulled apart. At Death's doorsteps he see the one he truly loved. One-Shot Sieghart/OC


Its funny how life is at times. Sometimes you think the end is the end. In truth the end is only the beginning. I had told him that but he was truly always stubborn. Thinking time had rules and when people died that was it.

I remember our years growing up as childhood friends in Mildia. Those times we were so happy until I had to leave. I could not agree with our people's way. The senseless killing was just too much.

So I left the place I called home. I tried to get him to come with me but he wouldn't. I was called a traitor to my kind. I simply smiled and told him, "Then I will be known as Sansa the Traitor of her people."

Then I simply left like I never existed.

I eventually found the new Rave Master and started helping him. In my heart I knew we would cross paths again and you know what? I'm not scared.

I will just smile because I will be able to see his face one last time.

"Sansa?" Haru asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Haru, what were you talking about? I wasn't paying attention." Sansa said with a laugh.

"Are you okay? Every since we left the last town you have been very distant. Is anything wrong?" Elie asked.

"Sorry to worry you the both of you. It's the anniversary of me leaving my people and so I was just deep in thought is all." Sansa said with a smile.

"How long has it been?" Haru asked.

"Three years to this day. Though it has been the best three years." Sansa said with a smile.

They three of them got to the next town, or rather city, to stay for a couple of days before leaving again. After getting settled at the inn they were staying at, Sansa decided to go wander around. She eventually found herself at a bench in a secluded area.

"I wonder how he is. I haven't seen him for three years. Wonder if he is still as stubborn as he was back then." Sansa said she started to fidget with the white quartz pendant around her neck.

It was a single shard of quartz that she bore with her no matter where she went. It was a gift given to her by Sieghart a year before she left. He had told her that if she was ever lonely and he was nowhere close to where she was, the necklace was to keep her company.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a tremendous amount of energy and the sounds of loud explosions.

She quickly got up and took off running to the source. Her pastel green hair flew in the wind behind her as her grey colored eyes looked around.

Sansa made it to the outskirts and saw Haru and Elie being attacked by the one person she thought she would never see. She saw Sieghart get ready to throw another spell at them until she ran inform of Haru and Elie and putting up a shield in the nick of time.

"Sansa!" Haru said in astonishment.

"It's alright Haru, take care of Elie while I deal with him." Sansa said with no emotion.

"Sansa he's too powerful. Take Elie and get out of here." Haru told her.

"Sorry Haru but he's from my hometown. I cannot ignore him. Especially when I deflected his attack." Sansa said with a sad smile.

"Of all places I would never have thought you would be traveling with the Rave Master and the Etherion as well." Sieghart said with no emotion.

"I did not expect you to side with the darkness. What goal you do you think will be accomplished with them?" Sansa asked.

"You know why I am here." He told her.

"No not really, do enlighten me. I have been absent for three years." Sansa said with a smirk.

"I have come to kill the Etherion girl that you shielded."

"Oh you mean Elie. Well you see I cant let you do that because for one, she has no idea who she and two, she is my friend. I know asking you to leave wont do any good so lets get this started. I knew someday this would happen one way or another." Sansa said with a sigh.

"I don't want to do this Sansa. Last time I let you go I did not stop. This time I will stop you in order to save this world." Sieghart told her.

"By killing a innocent girl with no memory? Then kill me instead of her. I know our elder put you up to this task and I will not let you do this." Sansa said with look of determination.

"Sansa please be careful." Haru yelled to her as held a unconscious Elie.

"I will Haru." Sansa said with smile, "Good bye you two, it has been real."

With that the two mages disappeared from the outskirts to a desert.

"Lets get this started Sieg." Sansa said to him.

"Likewise."

Sansa quickly sent a blade of wind at Sieghart. She was able to make a slight cut to his sleeve.

"I forgot you were able to use spells without using their names. I worthy elemental, but I must say, I has already far surpassed in the ways of the elementals." Sieghart told her.

"Then show me instead of telling me." Sansa said with a smile.

Sieghart growled her remark and through a fire spell at her. Sansa quickly dissipated the fire with air magic while she stood on the sand.

She simply smirked and continued attacking.

They both threw spells at each other and both took the blows from each other. It went on for hours and hours until Sansa dodged and stood in the warm sand panting while Sieghart stopped but showed no weakness.

"You have become too soft hearted. You are weak now." He told her.

"So that's how it feels to be completely human. I always wondered what that was like." Sansa said with a smile.

"How can you stand there, on the verge of dying, and joke around. You were a powerful Mage and you threw that all away. WHY!" he yelled at her.

"I am done with killing innocents. I am done with the blood split for absolutely nothing. I am just done. I when I left those gates I knew the next time I would see, you would be the one to put me out of my misery." Sansa told him.

"Whatever your about to do Sansa don't do it. The next attack you send will kill you. You body can not live without mana and you are barely hanging on." Sieghart told her.

Sansa smiled and charged an attack.

"Damn it Sansa!" Sieghart said before lunging at her to attack her.

His spell hit her full force while her hit him. When her spell hit him something felt strange.

Sieghart felt rejuvenated, all his injuries he sustained in their battle were healed and his mana was replenished. He saw Sansa laying on the sand motionless.

Sansa!" he yelled as he rushed to her.

Sieghart kneeled beside her and held her in his arms.

"You idiot, why did you do it? Why?" he asked while trying to hold the tears back.

"Because I loved you since the day I met you. I had no intention on killing you. I want you to see the life I have seen in the three years I have been gone." Sansa said with a weak smile.

"At the cost of never seeing you again?" he asked

"The end is never the end. I will always be with you and I will always be waiting for you no matter what." Sansa told him.

"I don't want you to leave." Sieghart said as the tear finally flowed like rivers.

"I will always wait for you and I will always be with you." Sansa said as her eyes started to close.

"Don't leave me Sansa, I love you so much." Sieghart told her as he clutched her closer.

Their foreheads touched each other as he cried.

The one person he held had parted from the world they shared.

Her bodied faded into nothingness and that was left was her necklace he had given to her.

He sat there in sorrow, holding the last thing of her.

Sieghart let out a sigh as he awoke. He found himself in front of Resha's grave, remembering how he, Haru and Elie were sent to the past and that he got them back to the right time while he stayed behind.

He sat down on a boulder and started thinking. Sudden thoughts of Sansa started to form in his mind.

"I finally lived the life you wanted me to. I was such a fool and yet I do not know how you had the patience to deal with my foolishness. You truly were a wonder to this world so full of life and never hated a single person you came across." He said to himself and he looked at her pendant he had given to her.

"I will be always waiting for you." Sansa had told her.

"You will have to wait just a little longer Sansa. I have one last duty I must complete." He said with a smile.

Before he knew it, years passed and finally his time came to an end. At a point of time he found himself his younger self on a beach.

"I must be dead, I do not remember being a beach." He said to himself.

"If your dead this must be a blessing then or it could be a dream." A voice said behind him.

He turned to see the one face he missed long.

"Sansa."

"Hello beloved. How are you?" she asked with a toothy grin.

"I must truly be dead if I am able to see you." He said to himself.

"Living…. Dead…what does it matter as long as we are together." Sansa said as she approached him.

Once she stood in front of him, she gently set her hand on him cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"You kept your promise."

"Indeed I did. I told you I would wait for you and here I am. Right here waiting for you." Sansa said with a smile.

Sieghart wrapped his arms around her in a embraced. She felt her shoulder start to get wet and knew he was crying.

"We are together again and will never stray from each other again."

Author's Notes:

So I was rereading Rave Master and got to the part about Sieghart's ending and I couldn't help myself when this one-shot came to mind since there was no real mentions of a lover so I did this. Sieghart was always my favorite character and I always choke up at his ending.


End file.
